


In the Dragon's Den

by aionimica



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyguard, F/M, Political Alliances, Slow Burn, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, but peace is far from certain and Katara will do whatever it takes to make it last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for the lovely, lovely tumblr user [ warriorqueenofsarcasm](http://warriorqueenofsarcasm.tumblr.com/) as a part of an art trade <3

 

If it weren’t for the months they had spent sneaking through the islands of the Fire Nation, the warm, red lanterns and oppressive heat would have been unbearable. Not to mention the constant fire sigils still sent a chill down her spine. Everywhere she turned, Katara saw another reminder of those that weakened her village, her people and took her mother away. 

But the sounds of the sungi horn and the wailing band in the corner of the ballroom made it difficult to dwell on such thoughts. Katara looked around, her fingers tapping the corner of her glass, absently agitating the juice in her goblet. They had been attending gala after gala in the Fire Nation Capital celebrating the coronation of their new Fire Lord. 

Peace and an end to the Hundred Year’s War was also a cited reason for celebration, but to Katara, it was more of an added on item. Generals and admirals and colonels meandered around - mostly those who served with the Fire Lord during the war. Those who didn’t embrace him so easily, hung around at the back of the banquet hall, faces hidden in sharp shadows and their whispers lost in the sound of the band. 

They might as well have worn a sign that said  _ I’m only here because I have to be _ . A growl rose in the back of her throat as Katara forced herself to look away. They weren’t her problem. Her problems were over and now all she had to worry about was what kind of tea would she ask Iroh for in the morning. 

Still, it was difficult to not look back in the direction of shadowed generals. One looked her way, and his golden eyes pierced hers, and the sharpness of his scowl forced her gaze away. The waterbender frowned. That wasn’t being obvious at all. 

Katara crossed her arms and turned. The fine deep blue of her satin gown

It was too hot for formal Water Tribe furs, but looking down at the practicality and delicacy the Fire Nation seamstresses had put into the gown, Katara couldn’t be too disappointed. While it was possible for some waterbending masters to influence weather patterns, it was impossible to change climates. 

Even though now would be a perfect time for such an opportunity. Maybe if she asked Aang? Scanning the crowds, she couldn’t see any sign of the avatar, which was a bit odd, seeing as he was at her side when they walked in, but now?

A hand came down hard and Katara almost screeched. Her hands immediately went to her water bottle strapped subtly to her waist, but thankfully didn’t freeze her brother’s head

Sokka’s blue eyes went wide as he watched her slide the stream of water back into it’s pouch. “Wow,” he said under his breath. “You’re tense.”

“That’s what you get for scaring me half to death,” she retorted, standing suddenly. The fact that her brother was only a little bit right didn’t do anything to satiate her flaring temper. 

“Katara, we’re in the middle of the Fire Nation, in the  _ royal palace _ at a ball for Zuko, surrounded by the most talented Fire Nation Navy admirals and generals. What could happen to us?”

She stared at him, jaw a little slack. 

Sokka blinked and shook his head. “Alright, that was a bad example, but I’m being serious. You don’t have to worry right now. Just take some time to relax, like the rest of us.” The concern in his voice weeded away a little bit of her anger. “I mean, look at Toph. She’s having a great time.”

The two of them glanced over to another corner of the banquet hall as a loud cheer erupted. The crowd parted to reveal a small black haired girl in cream and green  standing triumphantly, with a pile of gold at her feet. A particularly bedraggled young man slowly stood from the floor and dusted off his robes.  

“I concede,” he muttered as the crowd went silent.

“Alright!” Toph announced. “Who’s next?”

Katara rose an eyebrow as the cheers went up again, this time as a young nobleman took his turn in the circle. She wasn’t particularly sure what they were fighting against, but Katara was pretty confident it had something to do with arm wrestling. 

She turned back to Sokka. “You want me to swindle Fire Nation nobility?”

“No,” he said, exasperated. “That’s Toph’s thing. Aang’s thing is having fun, my thing is making sure we  _ all _ have fun and well.” He paused and tilted his head. “I guess worrying  _ is _ your thing… Ow!”

Katara raised a finger as Sokka rubbed his punched arm. “That was uncalled for.”

“Fair! Fair.”

“What did he do this time?” A slender figure in dark green robes walked up to them, her cropped red hair pulled back into a half-knot. Suki crossed her arms with an exasperated sigh as Sokka slinked behind her.

Katara glared at him as Sokka pushed his girlfriend closer. “He said worrying is my thing.”

“Sokka!”

“What?!” His muffled voice rose above the usual clamor of the banquet. “I’ve already paid for it, it’s not going to happen again.”

Suki winked as Katara grinned. “I guess some things never change, huh?” The Kyoshi warrior turned around and wrapped an arm around Sokka’s waist. “Come on, let’s go get some sea dragon.”

Sokka pressed his lips and mumbled. “It did smell pretty good.”

Katara rolled her eyes as the pair walked away.  Her cheeks flamed as her brother’s words rolled through again. Sighing, she collapsed in a nearby chair. It didn’t matter if it was true - because it  _ was _ \- it didn’t mean that was what she wanted to be known for. There was a reason she worried, and it was the reason that they all survived the war. 

But now that the war was over, was there such a place for that version of her? The girl that grew up under the fear of Fire Nation raids, who grew into a Master and traveled the world and trained with the Avatar? The girl that was the sole witness to the Agni Kai that put her friend on the throne? 

And now here she was, in silks and satin in a banquet hall, with really no reason to worry, but she still expected a hulking Fire Nation tank to burst through the walls and then they would have to fight for their lives. 

“Ugh, Sokka’s right,” Katara mumbled. “I’ve got to relax.”

She glanced to the dias at the end of the room. It was relatively empty - all of thhe guilded chairs reserved for the royal family were left empty, save for one in the center that rose taller than the rest. The young man that sat in it looked possibly more miserable than she, but Katara admitted that Zuko usually looked more miserable than everyone else. Is hair was pulled back into a severe top knot, the full length of his scar on display. 

How long would it be until the one on his chest healed so thoroughly? Arcane blue lightning streaked across her memory, meant for her, but Katara would never - could never - forget the sight of a fire prince jumping in her way. Her hand went to her own sternum, where the bolt should have pierced. 

Spirits, this wasn’t helpful. She turned away and peered through the crowd for her friends. Suki and Sokka were laughing in a corner and a burst of wind caught her attention as Aang leaped through the air. 

“Come on Katara!”

Toph stood on a distant table, a triumphant smile on her face, and Katara rolled her eyes. 

“Fine!”  she called, walking away from the royal table. “I’m coming.”

Might as well enjoy the night, anyways. 

 

* * *

The turtle ducks hurried to the banks of the pond as Katara settled down by the edge. It was early enough in the morning that the sun didn’t continually beat down and the trees that dotted the garden offered enough shade. But it was quiet and peacefull and Katara allowed herself to be content. She tossed off her shoes and slid her feet through the cool water, her toes dipping in the mud.

The sound of metal grating turned her head and with a gust of wind, Aang soared to her side. “Good morning, Katara!”

“Not that surprising to find me here, huh?”

He shook his head. “If you weren’t here, I would check the beaches next, but Appa was still in the stables, so I knew you hadn’t gone far.”

Katara smiled. “It’s the best body of water in the palace. Besides,” she gestured to the creatures, “they’re cute and nice. I’ll miss it when we go.”

Aang grinned and settled down beside her. “You’ll be able to come back and visit them. I’m sure Zuko wouldn’t mind.”

“I hope not. I also hope he doesn’t mind if I smuggle one away.” She leaned down as a duckling nibbled at her toes and tossed him a piece of bread. “When are we leaving?”

“Two days,” he said. “Maybe three if it takes that long to get all our supplies. But Sokka says that he has everything ready and it should be packed tomorrow.”

Katara nodded. “Good. I’m ready to get on the move again.” Maybe if she said it enough, she would come to believe it.

Handing Aang a piece of bread, they sat in silence while the turtle ducks paddled around. They both looked up as metal shoes disturbed the silence. Aang bowed slightly and Katara followed suit as Zuko walked into the garden. Nodding his head, he broke off a heel of bread and crumbled it into the water.  A flock hurried to his feet, quacking and splashing.

“I need to talk to you both,” he said after a moment and the eagerness of the turtle ducks drowned out his words. “Privately.”

 

* * *

They were in one of his private rooms, sequestered in the royal family’s wing of the palace. Guards in gold pressed armor and visorless helmets didn’t turn as the three passed

“Zuko, what’s wrong?”

Aang looked at her curiously, but Katara only saw the heaviness in the Fire Lord’s gaze, the weariness that was there as they flew to confront Azula. Fatigue and fear. 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t have noticed,” he said weakly. “But sit. I think you’ll take this news better if you’re not standing.”

Katara glanced to Aang and he shrugged. Slowly they took their seats as Zuko settled behind a large, carved mahogany desk, inlaid with gold and ivory.  

“I don’t know how long this peace will last,” Zuko said eventually. 

If this were a year prior, Aang would have jumped from his seat, but his hard earned restraint only allowed a widening of his eyes. Katara only thought of the generals hiding in the shadows last night, waiting to strike.

“What makes you think this?” Aang asked. “Your father is in jail, along with Azula and the sympathizers. You’re the Fire Lord. You have the power and influence.”

Zuko looked away. “My family was in the business of war for decades. Many influential families pioneered technology and further expansion into the earth kingdom. Their wealth and power came from the war, and now that it’s gone-” He looked up, suddenly helpless. “I feel outnumbered. I have no family, no allies here. Ty Lee joined the Kyoshi Warriors and Mai is traveling with the sentinels taking the Dai Lee back to the Earth Kingdom. If I were challenged, if my ability to rule ever came into question, or there was a coup, I don’t know who I could trust.” 

Aang scowled and his face twisted. “Why are you telling us this? What do you want me to do? I can’t stay here and protect you Zuko. The rest of the world is watching me and waiting to see what i do next. 

“I know,” Zuko said, his face pained. He held up his hands and leaned back in the chair. “I’m not asking you to do anything. But I  _ don’t know what to do _ . I… I guess I just wanted to let you know so that you could be prepared. Just in case.”

He left the ultimatum unsaid, but Katara immediately stared at the center of his chest, where beneath the layers of his robes, a starburst scar spread across his skin. One lightning bolt nearly killed him.   _ A lightning bolt meant for you _ , a small voice whispered, but she ignored that. Zuko was a formidable fighter and a powerful Firebender, he would be ok, but if  his fears were right…. 

“What if…” Katara glanced at the two boys across from her. “What if I stayed? In your place, Aang?”

And at the same time, in unison, Aang said, “Absolutely not” while Zuko crossed his arms and muttered. “That mighht actually work.”

Aang turned to the older boy in surprise. “What? You actually want her to stay here? You just said that you don’t know who you could trust and that the nobles might make a bid to start another war. This isn’t safe!”

“When is anything we’ve done in the past year considered safe?” she retorted. Aang crossed his arms and frowned. 

“No, but that might actually work,” Zuko mused. “Katara is a more than capable warrior and  You’d be a face I could trust and call on. And as a member of the Water Tribe, it would be reasonable that you would want to help with reparations between our nations.”

Katara nodded. “It’s a good cover, and it would give me access to you and the majority of the nobility.”

Zuko grinned. “We’re not trying to stop a coup, but if one were to begin-”

“It wouldn’t even have the chance to start,” Katara said, her lips curving in echo to him. Blinking, she turned to her friend. “Aang, what do you think?”

The young avatar sighed. “I can’t deny that it’s a good solution. I can’t deny that I can’t be everywhere at once. I can’t be the Fire Lord’s personal bodyguard.  If you want to do this, I won’t stop you.” Aang’s grey eyes resolutely met hers. “But I won’t leave you without telling you how much I think this is a bad idea.”

Katara bit her lip and glanced to Zuko. “I think it’s the best path for peace. Like you said, it seems so successful right now, but it could crumble at any moment.”

She wrapped an arm around the young avatar. “Besides, I  _ am  _  a master waterbender, and I  _ did  _  train the avatar. There isn’t much they can do to me.”

When he spoke, it was the voice of a small, scared boy who just crawled out of an iceberg. “Promise?”

She held him tighter. “I promise.”

 

* * *

The furs were heavy and hot as she stood behind the crimson curtain. Her scalp itched and Katara resisted every urge to scratch underneath the intricate design. Hairdressers had come early that morning and now her dark brown hair was pulled back in so many braids, that her silhouette resembled 

They all decided that dressing in Water Tribe robes was the best to maintain an image of strength and outside assistance, but despite the desired symbolism, Katara was desperately wishing for the breathability of her satin gown from the other day. 

“Spirits, let their winters be cold,” she muttered.

Beyond the veil was the war room, or now just, a room? She wasn’t sure if they ever got around to renaming it. Aang volunteered to introduce Katara, but he was outvoted. It might show favoritism, Zuko said. “Katara is already well known on her own. She beat Azula and she saved-”

He had looked away as he conveniently dropped off ‘ _ me.’ _

So now she was alone. Walking into the dragon's’ den. 

“The avatar is leaving us.” The room grew quiet. Zuko’s voice echoed on the walls. Why did he sound so different now that he was Fire Lord? Where did that deepening come from, the rigid authority that spilled from his lips. “The Earth King has requested his prescene and will leave at the end of the treaty celebrations this week.”

A long silence grew before exploding in dissent.

“This will not look well for our stability,” an elder voice said, gravely. 

“We are unstable as it is,” spat a thin voice. “How dare that child think to leave us. With the treaties so fresh, what is to keep the rest of the world keeping their end of the bargain. If the avatar were to remain here-”

“I didn’t finish.” Katara couldn’t see, but she could imagine his golden eyes, hard and sharp, unyielding as the tone in his voice. 

She closed her eyes.  _ I can do this. I can do this. _

“Katara of the Water Tribe has volunteered to remain in his place, to continue to broker and speak, ensuring continuing peace.”

Taking a deep breath, walked through the slit in the curtain and stood for a moment. Eight men sat around a long table, Zuko was at the head of it. Focusing just beyond his face, she walked slowly past them all. The heavy weight of her furs dragged on her hips, but the familiar hug of her water pouch kept her gait steady. 

She deliberately ignored the slack jaw that came over the Fire Lord’s face as she walked up to the war table. The other generals stared at her with wariness. Katara smiled, barely letting it reach her blue eyes. 

“Alright boys,” she said, coming to a stop at Zuko’s side. “Let’s rebuild a world.”


	2. The Discovery

“Alright,” she said, bumping her head back against the wall for the third time. “This was a stupid decision Katara.”

 Katara leaned back in her chair, balancing it on her heels as she stared blankly at the ceiling.  Dark, oiled mahogany paneled the ceiling, sectioning into dark, heavy red paint on the walls. The color bled in the shadows, and no matter how the glow from the lanterns or the sunlight outside pierced in, it was eternally dark. The very nature seemed to be disposed to seething and anger. She sighed. What was it with the Fire Nation that wanted to make every room brooding?

 Settling onto the floor, she pushed herself up and stretched her arms. There was more light in her rooms than most, she had to admit that. Large swaths of the wall outside opened into one of the inner gardens and every now and then the sound of irritated turtle ducks would reach her ears.

 It was one of the few times she meant to thank Zuko. Over the past few weeks, she spent most of her days there, tossing water in and out of the fountain - practicing. Katara shoved up her sleeves as she walked back that way. She didn’t have much else to do with her time.

 Spirits, she was bored. But the water still pushed and pulled with her, obeying her simple command. Her limbs stretched as she bent through the motions.

 Oh if only there was a proper place for a waterbender to spar. Despite all his generosities, Katara was pretty sure Zuko wouldn’t exactly approve if she iced over half of the palace gardens. It might not be the best place for a waterbending master to maintain her capabilities, but more than a year running across the world seemed to be preparing her for such a sedentary location. But for the most part, the motions soothed her.

 Except for when her muscles just seemed to not want to work.

 Her arm twisted, her fingers spasmed, and Katara shrieked as the water sprayed at her in frustration.

 “Alright fine!” she spat as the water fell in a cascade around her. “I didn’t want to work with you either.”

 Not that the water seemed to care. It just spashed on the stone floor and flowed back to it’s pool. The fountain resumed it’s trickling. Laughter crept up from over the city walls, accompanied by the smell of freshly cooked meat. Her stomach curled and Katara sighed. “Probably not a bad idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

Her clothes had mercifully dried out by the time she walked through the halls of the palace; just her shoes leaving a damp trail in her wake. Granted, her hair was still a mess, curling out of it’s way in the heat.

“Really should have done something with this,” she mumbled and twirled a damp strand between her fingers. “I look like a sea rat.”

“I wouldn’t say that, but you look delightfully out of place.”

In Katara’s defense, it was hard to beat old habits. Mai stood still at the end of the hall, the end of a water whip frozen inches from her neck. Katara stood, her silks still swirling around her as her hands froze outstretched, a puzzled frown furrowing her brow.

“I’ll be honest, that wasn’t the welcome I was expecting,” Mai said dryly, slowly side stepping out of the way brushing off a few drops of water from her robes.

Katara slowly relaxed and and pulled  the whip back. “What were you expecting exactly?” Katara mumbled.

Mai blinked before raising a delicately manicured hand to her chin, pondering. “Not to get assaulted for one, but I guess I deserved that after approaching the Avatar’s friend.” The smallest shade of a smile quirked in the corner of her lips. “I’m still waiting for a thank you, by the way.”

Katara blinked, suddenly aware of her hands clenching her robes. She frowned and shook her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. The last time I saw you, you were a little bit eager to pin me to a rock, if I recall correctly.” 

Mai waved a hand. “Oh right you weren’t there. Tell your brother, I’m still waiting on a thank you then.”

The boiling rock. She got them out of the boiling rock. The expedition that saved her father, the one that everyone pretty much ignored due to the fact that it was suicide in the first place

But she still remembered the shadows that crept across Zuko’s face when they asked how they managed to escape, and the tightness of his jaw when he refused to answer. No one answered that question that night. Now the answer stood in front of her.

Still, she _didn’t_ save Katara’s life. “I’ll make sure it’s personalized,” she quipped.

Mai shrugged. “All I asked.” She turned back down the hall slowly and shot a look over her shoulder. “Are you coming?”

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t know. Your stomach is yelling obscenities so I would guess the kitchens, if only to shut it up.”

Katara cautiously fell into pace with the other girl. “Alright. Thanks, I… guess.”

"So what brings you to the palace?” Mai turned down a hall, stepping aside as two aides bowed before them. “I heard the Avatar left weeks ago. What, was there not enough room on his buffalo?”

“Bison,” Katara corrected.

“Whatever.”

“Zuko asked me to stay behind for some help rebuilding relations with the Water Tribes.” That was their cover. That was the reason he told officials and ambassadors. Officially, Katara _was_ the ambassador. Unofficially, well. There hadn’t been a coup she needed to disable yet, so she was still an ambassador.

“Oh.” For whatever reason, the way the word from Mai’s mouth fired a blush in Katara’s cheeks. What she said next was even worse. “Getting close to Zuko, huh?”

Katara nearly tripped on the rug. Nearly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she managed, despite the furious redness that filled her cheeks.

“Sure you don’t,” Mai said.

“You hardly know me.”

“No, but I know him.”

“And what does that have anything to do with it?”

Mai rolled her eyes. “You are so lost here, Katara. You stand out - a pillar of ice melting in the center of a volcano. There is nothing subtle about what Zuko does. Ever. He doesn’t know how.”

Katara sputtered. “That… that explains nothing.”

Mai kept walking. “It explains everything if you know what to look for.”

“And what is it that I’m looking for?”

Mai narrowed her eyes. “If it has to do with Zuko, you’ll know.”

“That doesn’t make any sense! What are you doing? What am I doing? Why am I walking with you?” She looked to Mai suspiciously. “Why are you even hanging out with me?”

“Because there is finally another sane person in this palace and this boredom is driving me up the wall.” She shook her head, stubbornness etched in her brow. “This place has been filled with people sucking up to the Fire Lord and his family, and my family just happens to be one of the best at doing that. I didn’t think that there would be any place for me once the war ended, but Zuko opened the doors and let me come back. We had dated-”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. He dumped me with a letter.”

Katara closed her eyes. “That sounds like Zuko.”

“Anyways, there isn’t much left for me here, but an ex-boyfriend who still cares enough about me to let me have a roof over my head. Once I can get some resources put together, I’ll be on my way.”

“So what are you going to do?” Katara asked.

Mai grinned. “Who knows. Go travel the world? I’ve seen enough of my own country and the Earth Kingdom for a lifetime. But I’ve always wanted to see the North Pole.”

Katara almost smiled. “I could give you a good recommendation on places to stay.”

“And that’s why I’m keeping you around,” Mai said. “But back to you and Zuko-”

“There is nothing going on with me and Zuko!” Katara insisted.

“What’s going on with  me?”

Katara froze. Mai smiled, which was probably the closest she had ever been to laughing. Zuko stood behind them, his one eyebrow raised in a moment of half surprise. Spirits, why couldn’t she have been born as a earthbender, so that she could just let the earth swallow her up.

“Nothing,” Katara stammered. “Nothing at all.”

Zuko blinked. “Alright…” He turned to Mai. “What’s going on? Did I miss something?”

Mai shook her head and sighed. “Nope, like Katara said. Nothing happened. Just missed dousing herself in the fountain.”

“Thanks,” Katara hissed.

“You’re most welcome.” Mai winked and gave a small bow to Zuko.  He stared at her dumbly as nodded his head. She turned to Katara and said, “I’ve been here before. Let me know if you need any help.”

Her skin darkened to a red deeper than her robes. If that was even possible. Zuko looked to her, more confused than she had ever seen him.

“What was that about?” he said.

Katara quickly looked away.  “I have absolutely no idea.”

If he guessed that was a lie, he didn’t show any sign of it. Probably for the best, she reasoned. What else could she have said? _Your ex-girlfriend decided to befriend me because she’s pretty sure you’re into me. And she’s now almost convinced I’m into you. Even though we’ve tried to kill each other on multiple occasions._

Yeah that would go over very well.

She turned back to him, finally regaining composure. “Any news on the situation?” They really needed a better code-name than that.

Zuko shook his head.  “None. Everything's been quiet. All of the generals have been cooperative, if not reluctant at times. But that’s expected I guess.”

“That’s a good thing,” Katara said.

“Yeah, it’s great,” Zuko said blandly. “It means I was paranoid for nothing. Great sign for a new ruler: he doesn’t even trust his own advisors and brought in a spy.”

Katara scoffed. “I’m not a spy.”

A grin spread across his face. “No, you’re not. You’re someone I can trust, both to watch my back and smack me in the head if I needed it.”

Katara sniffed and turned to walk away. “I’m going to take that as a compliment, Fire Lord.”

He rushed to keep up with her. “You should. But I actually do need a spy for a little bit.”

She turned and watched him closely, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. “What did you have in mind?”

* * *

 

“Your definition of spy, and my definition of spy, definitely don’t add up,” Katara muttered under her breath.

Zuko almost grinned. The guards behind them stood roughly ten feet away, but they trailed them faithfully, pikes in hand and faceplates drawn. Zuko walked first, his long, dark red robes trailing behind him. He had pulled all of his hair up into a topknot, crowned with the single flame of the Fire Lord. Golden embroidery stitched into golden dragons trailed along his sleeves in a richness that was a far cry from Katara’s own clothes. But she was not the Fire Lord and she was pretty sure her outfit was more comfortable, at least according to the sheen on his brow.

 “What did you want me to do anyways?” she asked under her breath.

 “I found something. And I needed to show it to someone, _discreetly_ ,” Zuko said.

 Katara looked back to the retinue of guards that followed them. “And this is discreet?”

 He shrugged. “As much could be discreet for a Fire Lord.”

 “That crown made you pretentious.”

 “I’ve always been a prince, you just never knew me as one,” he said, a smirk forming on his lips

“Thank goodness,” Katara huffed.

He scowled, the scar pinching along his brow. His lips curved into a pout before settling into a stern glance.

“See,” Katara said. “That’s the look. That’s the Zuko I know and love.”

The brilliance of the redness in his cheeks took her by surprise, emphasized by a further scowl. Why had she said that? Why did she use those words - that _little_ word - specifically? There was no reason for it to be taken out of context, but what was the context she even meant? There wasn’t a reason for him to react like that. Katara swallowed down the flush that threatened her own cheeks. No, there was _definitely_ not a reason for that.

Blissfully they walked the rest of the way in silence, through winding metal halls slanting further into the heart of the island. Molten rock carved canyons around them that glistened from firelight until they ended at a large metal door. A single heavy padlock chained the door shut and Zuko walked forward, pulling the key from his robes.

He turned behind them and held up a hand. “Wait here,” he ordered. “We won’t be long.”

The guards nodded once, before taking their place around the entrance. Zuko walked up, palming the lock. “These chains are fire resistant.” When Katara looked at him questioning, he grinned. “Might have burned myself once or twice trying to melt them. The padlock is the same material. So that leaves getting in the old fashioned way.”

“Where did you get the key?” she asked.

He didn’t answer for a while, until the lock popped open and the chains fell to the side. “My father’s vault.”

The doors creaked on their hinges as he pushed them open. The air that seeped out was heavy and stale, thick with the taste of the void inside. Katara stepped closer, opening her water skin. "Zuko, what’s in here?” she asked quietly.

He walked a ways, fire creeping along his palms. Shadows curled down from his palms, sparks dripping to the metal floor under their feet. Reluctantly Katara followed, watching as Zuko raised his hands together before stretching out, throwing flame around them. Sconces blazed to life illuminating a large cavern housed in metal beneath the mountain and a single thing slept before them.

Zuko didn’t turn as she walked up. “That.”

The air left her chest in a low, long exhale. “What is that?”

“It appears that the war balloons and the tanks weren’t my father’s only inventions he planned to unleash.”

The metal beast snaked and hulked around the ground, it’s head warped and twisted into a grotesque resemblance of a face. Holes darted along the side, dark and ominious, where scorch marks spread out. A fire-breathing tank, a metal dragon - it was the thing that haunted dreams into daylight.

“I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure I don’t want to find out,” he said quietly.

“If any of those generals discovered this…” she muttered. All the progress Zuko made could be undermined. Would be undermined.   “We need to get rid of this, Zuko.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“But we have to destroy it!” Katara leaped forward and pulled the water from her pouch, already moving to slice the metal beast, but a wall of flame, cut her off.

She skidded to a stop and turned back to Zuko. “What was that?!”

“This isn’t some covert mission where you can just destroy things at will. These are my people, this is my home, I’ll have to explain this-”

“So now you’re just worried about your reputation?”

“I’m worried about my life! My rule, this world!” he said, nearly shouting. “How can I be honest and trustworthy to my advisors, if I take things into my hands behind their back?”

“So you’re just going to let this stay here? You’re just going to sit on it? And wait for someone to take it out of your hands?” She shoved the water back down and clenched her fists. “You asked for a spy down here, and while you didn’t need one to get in, your spy would have destroyed it the minute she found it.”

“I know,” he said through gritted teeth.

“So why then, Fire Lord,  did you bring me here?”

He stood there for a moment, his face and scar twisted in anger before he looked down and sighed. “I don’t know.”

Katara grit her teeth, forcing her hands to her side. She bent stiffly at her waist, keeping her eyes from the Fire Lord. “Then by your leave, Fire Lord,” she said, turning back out, “I’ll let you decide what to do.”

He didn’t try to stop her.

* * *

 

There was too much noise. Katara lay in bed, the sheets twisted haphazardly across her torso as shouts and laughs and the distant sound of a sunghi horn reached her ears. She shifted, pressing a pillow over her ears before flopping it to the side. And it was too hot for sleep. The city below them never slept and at least in the summer, the heat never left.

She had been down to the city once with Aang and Sokka and Toph, back when they were all here together and she wasn’t responsible for keeping the Fire Lord’s head on straight. Katara groaned. And she did a fantastic job of ensuring that today. She rubbed a hand over her face before glancing out the window.

One of these days she’ll sneak down the markets and ignore all the courtiers and servants whispering how it just _isn’t proper_. But tonight? Katara rolled out of the bed and shrugged on a robe. Tonight she wouldn’t wander that far away.

A single dinner roll left out would be enough. She lifted it from the plate and padded down the empty halls until she reached one of the gardens. Crumbling the roll in her hands, she cast the crumbs out on the ground.

“Alright,” she said, softly. A few quiet quacks replied and ambled over to her. “I know you guys like a late night snack.”

The turtleducks waddled down behind her, their webbed feet slapping against their shells. Katara giggled before looking up and stopping in her tracks. A few angry grunts behind her hit her calves. It didn’t matter though. For the second or third time that day, her cheeks burned and Katara didn’t know how much more she could take.

Nope, nope. This was a bad idea. She turned on her toes to hurry back in, but not fast enough.

“Who goes there?” The fire in his palms blazed as Zuko stood out in garden. Light danced off his arms, shadows curling on his skin. Dark red pants wrapped around his waist, but his torso was bare as he stood in the garden, pale skin bright in the moonlight, fire on his palms. His hair was down, loose from it’s topknot, and it drifted across his face in the breeze.

Katara’s mouth went dry. How long had it been since she saw him like this last? She had fought alongside him, nearly died alongside him, but ever since the war ended, it was a shadow of the boy that chased them around the world. And then camped down with them.

“Sorry!” Katara said, crumbling another fist of crumbs. “It’s me.”

“Katara?”

“The one and only - hey! Wait your turn.” She threw that handful into the bushes, thankful as the turtleducks left her alone momentarily. She chucked the rest of the roll after them. Should keep them busy for a while. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you.”

Zuko shook his head, his voice eager. “No, no. You’re not - never a bother.”

Katara blinked. “Alright. Do you mind if I stay?”

“Not at all.”

Katara managed a grin with some composure. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Zuko looked away. “I’ve never slept well, especially not here. It’s hard to… overcome old memories.”

She didn’t have anything to say to that, other than to walk to his side and sit on the ground next to the pond. Habitually, she raised a hand and pushed and pulled, sending little waves across the surface. A breeze spread across her shoulders and she shuddered. How could it be she was so hot in her room, but now she was chilled?

 "What about you?”

 “Too much noise,” she said, rubbing an arm on her shoulder.

 “Yeah, it takes some getting used to. Give it a few more weeks and I can guarantee you won’t notice it.” Zuko looked at her curiously. “Are you sure you’re not cold?”

 “No,” Katara sputtered, ignoring the prospect of him wrapping an arm around her - pulling her close... “I was thinking of jumping in that pond to cool myself off.”

 He stepped back and rubbed a hand through his hair. “Oh.”

 She forced a grin and stood up to the side. “Yeah.” Clearing her throat, she glanced around and shrugged, more to herself than anyone. This was pointless. “Well, I’m sorry to bother you, but-”

 “Wait-” Katara stumbled to a stop as Zuko stood and walked behind her.

 “I’m sorry, for how I acted down there, earlier today,” he said quietly. “I didn’t act like a Fire Lord, and I didn’t act like a friend. I hope you can forgive me.”

 Katara smiled. “Oh, Zuko. I always will.”

 A grin broke out against his face, his amber eyes sparking. _Curious_ , she mused. She never saw him this happy since returning. At least, not that he showed her. The breeze picked up again and Katara shuffled forward, stopping only when she realized how close they were. His chin almost brushed her forehead. Slowly, she looked up, her breath caught in her chest. He stood there, looking down on her, his hand reaching up as if to graze her cheek.

 Quickly, she averted her gaze, only to find the scar. It was waiting there, forever etched on his bare chest,  a rippling starburst breaking across the sky. The urge to reach out and touch it, to cover her hands in water and lay it on him fought a war in her.

 “Does it -” she asked.

 “Sometimes,” he finished. “It aches mostly, but some days it’s worse. Today, for instance.”

 Katara looked up sharply. “I’m sorry I couldn’t have done more,” she said.

 “Don’t say that,” Zuko said quickly. “You did more than anyone else could have. You saved me, Katara.”

 Katara blinked away tears that welled in her eyes. Traitorous body. “Well, I was returning the favor.” The blue streak of lightning would always be coming to her, always arching for her heart, only to land in his chest instead.

A finger gently touched her chin and drew her gaze. The long, red split skin of his scar carved across the lines of his face. Golden amber eyes met blue.

“Thank you, for saving my life,” Zuko said resolutely. “More times than you know.”

Katara nodded and briefly looked away.  The night somehow grew cold and the warmth that radiated off of him became more and more appealing. _Spirits girl, get a hold of yourself_.

“I um,” she said taking his hand and lowering it to his side. “I have to go. But we could do a healing session on that scar. Maybe I can get rid of some of that pain.”

“Oh yeah, of course. That would be… That would be great.” Zuko stepped back, his hand running through his hair. “Sleep well,” he offered.

Katara smiled and stepped forward, not daring to think why she kissed his cheek. Or why she suddenly wanted to kiss the rest of him. “Thanks Zuko.”

He raised a hand as she darted back to the palace. “Night, Katara.”

 “Night!” she called back not thinking about how he was left standing there, in the moonlight. Definitely not thinking about the pounding thud of her heart in her chest, and absolutely not thinking about the softness of his skin under her lips.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in this fandom in years, i hope you enjoy!


End file.
